


Not what you were expecting

by CollarsAndCurses



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Feralstuck, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Petstuck, Trolls with Tails, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollarsAndCurses/pseuds/CollarsAndCurses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your nose wakes up before the rest of you, flooding with the scent that’s seeping out of your Matesprit’s fur. You smile and burrow your face deeper into his chest, taking a deep breath that makes your head spin and your tail curl until it touches your back. Wait. Oh No. No, no, no. Fuck. Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are absolutely, positively <em>not</em> going into heat tonight. No way. No way in the deepest depths of <em>hell</em>."</p><p>A NSFW spin-off set in the AU of my petstuck/feralstuck fic 'Of Trolls and Their Humans'.</p><p>I regret everything and nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what you were expecting

**Author's Note:**

> MOVED FROM SLAVETOMYKEYBOARD

Your nose wakes up before the rest of you, flooding with the scent that’s seeping out of your Matesprit’s fur. You smile and burrow your face deeper into his chest, taking a deep breath that makes your head spin and your tail curl until it touches your back. Wait. Oh No. No, no, no. Fuck. Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are absolutely, positively _not_ going into heat tonight. No way. No way in the deepest depths of _hell_.

You sit up, gently forcing your tail to stop being a Goddamn fruit rollup so that you can turn over and take in some air that isn’t laced with pheromones. Unfortunately, your weirdly uncontrollable fifth appendage decides that it’s going to curl anyway, except this time it aims for Eridan’s leg. You could try to hold it still or move away, but your Matesprit smells _so good_ and your instincts are screaming at you to do anything to get in his pants. You stop trying to restrain your wandering tail, letting it squirm between the sea-dweller’s thighs and press flat against the underside of his tail.

His skin may be cold, but when Eridan pulls your back tight to his chest, moulding his body around yours and squeezing just where your tailbone meets your spine, the heat that sparks in your abdomen is enough to banish any hint of a shiver. You rock your hips back against his, claws tightening in the soft material of your nest as he moans into your ear. Okay, maybe you _are_ going into heat tonight, because if you’re not being screwed senseless in the next five minutes, you might just explode from your own sexual frustration. Fuck being in denial; there’s no point in letting the humans see you like this if you don’t get at least one good thing out of it first.

“Mmhh, Kar, wwhat’re you doin’?” Eridan mumbles, his breath ghosting across the soft fur around your face and making every other hair over your body stand on end.

“Trying to seem fuckable,” You reply, wriggling your hips a little, “is it working?”

His reply is a chattering trill that essentially means ‘ _fuck yes_ ’, and is followed by his tongue running up your neck, licking the fur the wrong way so that he can suck at the skin exposed underneath. You gasp and arch yourself towards him, your tail relaxing to follow the curve of your spine as you chitter back at him. The air feels chilly when it hits the now exposed skin, and you glance over your shoulder to see a damp, lilac tint at the base of your tail. You bite your lip, your blood splitting its warmth between prickling in your cheeks and sending a sharp throb southward as your bulge slips out of its sheath, adding to the slick pink already staining your inner thighs.

You roll onto your back and drag Eridan down into a kiss, positioning your legs on either side of him and grabbing a loose handful of his hair. He places his hands on your waist, sliding them down over your hips and taking your pants with him. Unfortunately, this means he has to move out of kissing range, but it does provide an opportunity for admiration before you go all feral sex-drive on him. You trail your gaze over his body, taking in the way curls of hair frame his face, fins blooming as violet as the streak above his forehead, and fluttering like his gills along the side of his smooth, streamline torso.

He throws your underwear into a corner, his own following it moments later, and you’re back to looking at the ceiling as he nips and kisses at your neck. Then your eyes snap shut as his bulge coils around yours and squeezes, making your stomach muscles tense until you give in and arch your back. You wrap your legs around his waist, rubbing your heels against the base of his spine to coax out that deep purr of his, loud enough that you can’t hear your own when you return it. He pulls you closer by the backs of your knees, and you angle your hips up in a sharp, desperate buck, silently begging him to just get on with it already. You don’t have the patience for romance today.

Apparently, neither does your Matesprit, because ‘get on with it’ he does, and in record time too. You claw at the blankets with one hand, slapping the other over your mouth to stifle a gasping moan as he strokes his bulge against your nook and then slides in, muffling his own voice by mouthing at your neck. You accommodate him easily in a few smooth thrusts, partly from practice, but being in heat makes you so, _so_ ready for this. He growls against your throat, strained, and possessive, and enough to make you throw your arms around his shoulders, so you have to rely on your lips to hold back the whimpers when he starts to move.

You try to be quiet, you really do, because everyone is still in their caves – including Kankri, who is right next door probably dealing with his own desire to be fucked into the floor, whilst also not wanting anyone to touch him, which has got to be unbelievably tough – and because you don’t trust the humans to mind their own business during the daytime. You think you’d die of embarrassment if _any_ of them caught you like this. Eridan, bless his pitiful soul, also does his best not to chirrup and trill like a virgin, which is what he’s done every time you’ve had sex previously, and it’s not that you don’t find it adorable and a total turn on – because dear Gods you do – but sea Troll vocalisations are notoriously loud, in _and_ out of the water.

“E-Eridan, fuck,” You whisper in his ear, “y-yes, Erida- _hhnn_ _._ ”

“K-Kar, Kar– _mmhh_ –k-kat.” He pants, as if he wants to say more but the words won’t form.

You can sympathise, tightening your grip around him in place of any verbal encouragement. That is until a keen, a whine, and a chirp all merge together and force their way out of your mouth at an ear-splitting volume. Eridan ‘ _aaahh_ ’s loudly in reply, his whole body jerking forwards as if your call literally dragged the sound out of him. Well so much for being quiet. You guess it was a lost cause anyway; you can barely control yourself at the best of times, but with hormones switching off all of your restraints and Eridan’s pheromones drowning your senses, you’re probably lucky that you’re not flat-out screaming with pleasure.

Your pulse thrums in your head, and in your cheeks, and all the way down to your toes as they curl around nothing, and if Eridan wasn’t a wonderful living ice sculpture you feel as if you’d have caught on fire by now. A constant stream of little sounds spills from your throat, a sharp chirp interrupting every time your pelvis is pushed down into the softness underneath you. It feels fantastic, intimate, not rough or fast like you were expecting from the stories you’ve heard about mating in heat. Gods, why didn’t you just let this happen before? All those wasted nights that you spent sulking because you were too horny to function, when you could have been doing this instead.

Eridan catches your lips in a messy kiss, having barely enough breath to stick his tongue between them before he has to pull back for air. You lick over his fin, and as it snaps out into a full violet fan, his bulge squirms against your inner walls. Yours moves in tandem, smearing both of your stomachs with a bright, pearlescent pink, and you don’t even care that it’s getting completely ignored because all you want is to be full of your Matesprit’s welcome cold, opposing the heat pooling below your stomach. You press on his back to drive him deeper, holding him there as his hips twitch and he sucks in a gasp right by your ear, letting out the sweetest trill as he fills you. Your nook clamps down around his bulge, pulsing quicker and harder until you spill bright red and lose yourself to waves of ecstasy.

Your fur is drenched and sticky, stained violet, and red, and cerise where they meet, and you’re not sure if you’re shaking from the sex or shivering from the cold, but you lose track of how long it takes before you’re actually bothered enough to move.

“That wwas amazin’.” Eridan tells you quietly, nuzzling your cheek and drawing circles over the small bump in your stomach.

“Yeah.” You agree, turning to face him.

“You should a let me do that before.”

“Mmh, I know,” You snort, “past Karkat was an idiot.”

Eridan chuckles, “Think future Karkat wwill be up for another round?”

“ _Definitely_.”

***

"Hey Dave, have you seen Karkat?"

"No," Dave replies, suspicious of the way John is grinning from ear to ear, "why?"

John doesn't reply directly, instead dragging the blond over to the window of a nearby cave.

"Check it out." He snickers.

Dave raises an eyebrow at him, then peers through the bars. Oh. _Oh_. The little Troll is sprawled out across his mate’s stomach, eyes closed, completely relaxed, and with a rather substantial lilac stain at the base of his tail.

“Looks like your boy got some action Davey.” Roxy teases as she walks past, winking at Dave when he gives her an ‘are you serious?’ deadpan stare.

Dave really wishes everyone would stop calling the sea-dweller ‘his’. Still, he can’t help feeling just a little bit proud that Eridan’s relationship with the ball of hellish fury known as Karkat Vantas is a fulfilling one, if the smiles on their dreaming faces are anything to go by. Equally satisfying, is Karkat's face when Dave wolf-whistles him a few hours later. He would have never expected that something covered in fur could go that shade of scarlet.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whilst procrastinating with the next chapter of the actual story from the main fic. I'm awful and yet I regret nothing. Except maybe the title because it's like 11pm and I can't think of a better one. I bet Karkat regrets that feral Trolls don't use pails though; red stains like a bitch.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this random, smutty, fluffy nonsense, and I suggest checking out the main fic (which is set before this one and can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5719411/chapters/13177456)) if you're curious about this AU!


End file.
